Alice and Jasper
by LoverByHartEvilByNature
Summary: Basically this is alice and jaspers story but its been changed. alice was human. she didnt get sent to a aslyum. her parents died when she was young and now she 18 and living off their money. now she meets jasper who is a vampire.hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Prologue

Lying in bed Alice thought that she should get out of the house while she still could. She felt that something important was going to happen soon she should really start enjoying all of life's finest while she still could.

So donning her favorite outfit she decided she would go out for a night on the town with her friends.

Ch 1

In her blazing red jacket and black stiletto boots, Alice strutted down the street headed for the infamous bar, 'Hair of the Dog'.

She quickly got past the bouncer and walked right into a surrounding of blaring music, alcohol, good fun, and loud laughter.

Seeing a couple of her friends she joined then at their table in the back.

"Hey guys," she greeted, stealing Peppers drink.

"Hey!" Pepper protested.

She excused it with a wave of her hand and sat down between the other two women, Alexandria and Maybelle.

"He Alex, May. What's happening?'

"Lots now that you're here, Alice," they said, smiling broadly.

Still smiling Alex signaled the waiter to bring another round.

And it went on like that for the rest of the night. Drinks, dancing, more drinks, and most of all rule breaking fun.


	2. ch 2

Ch 2

Ch 2

Walking home Alice had a strange feeling that she was being watched by someone. And Alice's' strange feelings were never wrong.

It was dark and cold out and to get home quicker she decided to cut through the alley.

As soon as she stepped into the dimly lit, rank filled alley she had a flash of a beautiful face in her head.

The man had golden hair, a hard jaw, high cheekbones, and an oddly distinguished pair of burgundy eyes.

Pondering the strange man, used to the unusual flashings in her head, knowing they were each important in their own way.

A chill stole through the alley and Alice tightened her coat around her.

"Hey muffin" came a voice.

Alice whipped around faster than she thought possible, or believed so at first until she saw she had been to slow to catch the approach of the three men, as they were already in front of her.

Instantly her eyes zeroed in on the one standing in the center, obviously the leader of the little group.

He was the only sane looking one as the other two looked deranged. Pulled lips over teeth in a grimace. Squatted into some kind of crouch.

He was the man in her head. But here he was even more beautiful.

Slowly, he stalked forward with a flowing grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Ch 3

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked the strange blonde haired man.

He pulled away from her neck, mouth still half open, and raised a brow.

"Yes now would you please stop interrupting me while I do it?" he said, lowering his head back down to her neck.

"Well then could you do me a favor before I die?" I said. I couldn't help myself.

"And what would that be?" he murmured against her neck, relishing in the shiver it brought that was if he was correct, and he usually was, had nothing to do with his temperature. He wondered why this strange girl was so calm and collected despite the fact that she was drunk.

"Could you tell me your name?" she wondered.

"Why's that?"

"Because when I die and the people in heaven, at least I assume I'll be going to heaven, ask me how I die, I want to be able to tell them I was eaten by such and such The Carnivore. That is what you are, isn't it?"

Two simultaneous growls came from the back of the alley.

"Come on, Jazz! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" they said. 'Jazz' looked back and waved a hand at them.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later, alright?"

Turning back to her, to fast for her to follow, he looked at her and stated, "My name is Jasper Whitlock, ma'm." bowing and kissing her hand, "and yours?"

"Mary Alice Brandon" I replied doing a small curtsy and a show of teeth, "but please call me Alice."

"I see."

"So back to the whole Carnivore lifestyle. What got you into that? I bet that takes dedication." She asked, hoping against hope to either get the right answer or that he would take the bait.

Throwing back his head he laughed. He laughed so loud it hurt, echoeing off the small confines of their rondeaveu.

"Babe, I'm not a carnivore. I'm a vampire. I wasn't going to eat you, I was gonna suck you dry." He said as if discussing the weather.

"Oh, I see." It was her turn to say.

"Do you now?" he asked.

"Yes, but one question. Why me?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, why me? There thousands of other people out tonight. People who probably don't ask as many questions, and other woman who would be more than willing to let you do anything to them. So why me?"

"Ah, yes but darling why do you smell so good? And why was I drawn to you? And most importantly why did you have to be stupid enough to walk down a deserted alley by yourself?" he said, smirking.

"Because I was cold and wanted to get home quicker!" she quipped before she let what he said sink in. Was he really drawn to her or was it just a line?

"Home?" he said, sounding as though it was a foreign language.

"Yes, my house. Where I live." I clarified as though talking to a mentally challenged.

"Can I see ?"

"See what?" I said, denying the obvious and praying I was wrong and had misunderstood.

"Your house, of course." He stated, feeling her horror at his question.

"You want to see my house?" I asked, slightly bewildered.

"Sure, why not?" he replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright. Why _not_?! This way." I called, exasperated, already stalking out of the alley with hot on her heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Ch 4

Walking up her apartment staircase she could practically feel his eyes on her as though it were a caress. Of course the rickety old elevator chose tonight to break down.

She could hear him sigh and could almost see his frustrated face in her mind. The question though lied as to what frustrated him?

"What?" she questioned without looking back.

"This is just so slow" he complained.

"Well, I'm sorry that I live on the 20th floor and I'm sorry I never took elevator classes to fix the broken one, but I'm going as fast as I can." She snapped.

"No , not quite as fast" he said.

Before I could retort with something to that he swung me up in his arms.

I gasped but before I could say anything he said, "I bet you I could get you there faster."

Me never one to resist a chance at gambling, automatically said, "Name your price".

"One kiss."

I sat there a minute and thought about the possibilities of him winning were slim to none carrying me, and deemed it safe.

"Your on" I said but before the words had even fully left my mouth we were at my door.

She stared at him with her mouth gaping.

The rush, the adrenaline, the speed, it was all so incredible! _Much_ better than the time she had stripped down to her undergarmets in front of Gregory to go for a midnight swim in the lake, one hot July night.

"How did you do that?!" I stammered, amazed beyond all belief.

He chuckled and replied, "I'll tell you everything inside."

"Okay" I replied a little uncertain he would still be there if I turned my back for a few minutes. I dug around in m little handbag until I found my keys and opened the door.

As I opened my door I suddenly felt a little self-concious. Would he like my home? Critize it?

Wait?! What? I thought, who cares what a atranger thinks? Then the thought should I be letting a stranger in my house, soon followed.

I heard him laugh softly and turned around slightly to ask why when he stooped down and engulfed my mouth with his.

Sweet cheese, was my only thought as we stumbled blindly inside and kicked the door closed behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

I blindly walked backwards, kissing this gorgeous vampire and trying to find a place to steady myself. So when I bumped into my counter it was with great relief that I grabbed it with both hands to steady myself.

"You don't have to do that you know," he said pulling back.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Try to hold yourself up like that. I'm not going to let you fall."

"Well how do you know?"

"Because," he smirked, "you're so light I could probably through you farther than you could see."

"Oh really now?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Yes and I could be there to catch you before you fell." He declared.

"Ah, of course."

"You don't believe me," he stated not even bothering with an upset voice.

"Um its not that I just want to know what else you can do," I said, not wanting him to change the subject.

He leaned down and ran his nose along my collarbone bone and took a deep breath. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this should be somewhat disturbing but my body was telling me other things as liquid pooled between my thighs and my nipples peaked out towards him.

"You are lying. I can feel it," he smirking.

"Okay so I am," I muttered, "but it's just because you scare me a smidge."

"No there's no reason to be frightened," he murmured against my neck, "I wont hurt you."

As if to prove it he very gently picked me up and splayed me down across my kitchen table.

"Now that," he whispered with an appreciative glint in his eye's, "is a feast fit for a king."

He crawled up on to the table and ran his hands up my body, stopping at my shoulders to shrug my coat off me. Throwing it across the room his hands reversed direction and feather lightly skimmed my torso. Shivering, I pulled his head down for a scorching kiss that made my head swim.

His hands slowly crept under my top and urged it upwards. Lifting my arms up I helped him take it off me. I started to unbutton his light button-up and hurriedly shoved it off him.

He rested his weight slightly on me and ground his hips into mine. I could feel his impressive bulge nestled between my thighs and rubbed myself frantically against it, seeking friction.

His head snapped up at my motion and groaned. I took this moment to grab his shoulders and roll us over. Even though I was the one who did it I couldn't help but feel as if he had let me do that and that if he wanted to he could have kept me pinned to the table.

Those thoughts left me when he flashed a wicked grin and my heart jumped out of my chest. "Now what do you think your doing up there, little pixie?" he inquired.

"I like to be on top" I replied with a smirk as I caught the flare of heat in his eyes and twitch of his cock.

"Well I'll have to keep that in mind for next time," he grunted out while reversing our positions again, "but for now I think were going to have it my way."

My protest died on my lips as I felt my clothes being literally ripped from my body. I felt the icy cool of his flesh and realized it was due to the fact that he had ripped off his clothes as well.

Immediately my body flushed from head to toe. I snuck a quick peek at my lover's body and saw that it was indeed one that could pleasure a woman for a _long_ time. Squirming a little I managed to get my hand free and reach down between us to grasp his throbbing member. I had an undeniable urge to wrap my lips around him, hear him call my name, feel his hands in my hair.

Jasper sensed her desire and could tell by the emotions rolling off of her that there was something she longed to do. So unlatching his mouth from hers he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Go for it."

Writhing with excitement I scooted out from underneath him and slowly made my way down his body, pausing here and there to give the occasional nibble or lick.

Finally I reached my destination and gave it a good long look. He was sporting a rather large erection and it was thrust forward as if begging and straining for my touch. He was nestled in a neatly trimmed brush of golden curls, a drop of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his arousal.

It was beautiful and I couldn't wait for a taste.

He made a sound of annoyance that gave me pause to rethink a new plan. I moved on past his cock and slid down to his calves, earning a well deserved moan of discomfort at being neglected.

I lowered my head to nibble at the sensitive skin on the back side of his ankle. Glancing up, I made eye contact with him and he shot me a pleading look. But I paid it no mind as I stared my slow process of torture that I was going to make sure he remembered.

I reached his thighs and raked my nails lightly over the insides of them. By now he was positively quivering in my hands. I trailed my mouth up along his right thigh and up to his hip, skimmed over towards his penis and went straight on past it to keep going down and made my way to his left thigh.

He let loose a very loud yell and thrust his hips into the air, searching for reprieve, even as his hands burrowed themselves into m hair. Taking pity on him I bent down and took him fully in my mouth. And just about flew off the table as he came right then and there, screaming m name. I held on fast and quickly swallowed everything I could.

He let out a shuttering breath and sat up on his elbows. He had a look of absolute awe on his face, and then just like that it changed to devious.

Before I knew what was happening he had me flipped over and on the couch in the living room.

I let out an oof as he instructed me to roll over on my side. I complied and wasn't there two seconds before he lifted my leg into the air and thrust his already hard member into me.

We both let out a sigh of relief and he paused clearly just taking in the feeling of this.

Then he set out with a pace so masterful and perfect I thought I would cry from the sheer pleasure of if all.

With the hand that wasn't holding my leg up he reached over and covered my breast with his hand running his fingers around my erect nipple.

He was taking me up through the roof, past the layer of smog in the sky, to float with the clouds, and then I imploded. I thrashed with a vengeance and scored my nails down his back. His hands went into the hair at my nape and gave a sharp tug that brought me back to my sense just in time to feel him shooting his release into me.

Laying back I held him in my arms and slowly rotated my hips to milk every last drop from him.

Eventually I stopped and he looked down at me. "That was absolutely wonderful."

"Yes," I agreed.

"But you were just so attentative to my pleasure and I never gave you anything in return."

"Oh I think you gave me plenty in return. I feel very sated."

"No,no,no. I don't think so, little sex pixie. I think it's your turn and there's nothing you can do about it."

I don't know if it was the look in his eyes or the way he said the words, or even possibly the growl that accompanied them but suddenly I had the urge to run.

Rolling him over I leapt off him and ran into the kitchen. I got to the other side of the table until I looked behind me and saw that he was opposite me on the other side of the table.

"Want to play a little game of chase? Okay. But I'll have you know that I'll get you soon enough." He practically purred, "And when I do get you I'm going to spread you out and devour you. I'm going to tease you until you cum. I'm going to wring every last drop of your juices into my mouth. And I will most definitely enjoy hearing my name on your lips as I do it."

I shivered in response to his words, causing my breast to wiggle a little, a movement that didn't escape his notice.

"So tell me little one," I gasped and flew around as his voice was suddenly in my ear, "are you ready?"

I nodded weakly and he flashed me a grin before throwing me over his shoulder to take me to my bedroom, where we would spend the rest of the night in, and he would make good on his promise and then some.


End file.
